Somewhere I Belong
by Rikki-the-Fox
Summary: NO YAOI I REPEAT NO YAOI Sidestory to LuckyLadybug66's Return From the Shadows, it's what happens before ryou saves his yami, MY VERSION!, i repeat (again) NO YAOI ONLY CLOSE FRIENDSHIPS!


Rikki: Okay, I was just readin' this thingy online it was anti-YB WHY HATE Yami BAKURA WHY? HE'S SO COOL! Anyway, so it said that he couldn't ever get rid of the ring for some reason or another..and they way she put it..made it sound like YB was gollum  
  
Picture in my head: *YB holding the ring, petting it* myyyyyy preessssssssiouusssssssssssssssss  
  
Me; *hits yb with a rolled up newspaper* STOP IT  
  
YB: *was sleeping on a chair* *wakes up* ACK!  
  
Me; oops.sorries..  
  
Ryou: anyway this is a side story to LuckyLadyBug66's *dun da da dunnn* Return from the Shadows, read that first, than this  
  
Rikki: I, sadly, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story that this is a side to DAISY RULES!  
  
Ryou: ^_^ I hope you're readin' Daisy because this one's out to you! *Ryou and Rikki smile at you while YB sulks in the background*  
  
Rikki: by the way this is what Ryou does before savin' his Yami and maybe, if I get to it, a little bit of ime wile YB is healing and this is a songfic to Linkin Park's Somewhere I Belong  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(From here to the next authors note is copied from LLB66's story so you know where I left off okay?)  
  
When Yugi finished dinner and went into the living room, he found Bakura staring out the window.  
  
"Are you okay, Bakura?" the violet-eyed boy asked uneasily. "You need to eat something."  
  
Bakura turned to face him. "Oh . . . I'm all right," he said weakly. "I'm just worried about Yami. What if he's been tortured all this time? What if we can't rescue him? Or what if we do, but he's hurt so terribly that . . . that he can't ever get better?"  
  
"He'll be okay, Bakura," Yugi said comfortingly, laying a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "He's pretty tough, you know."  
  
"But if this has been going on for two months, how do we know how badly he's hurt?" Bakura sobbed. "Khu probably uses some terrible dark magic to enhance the pain!"  
  
"Well . . ." Yugi smiled gently. "My Yami says we should save him as soon as possible. He's planning to go to the Shadow Realm tomorrow and get him out."  
  
"I have to go with him!" Bakura exclaimed instantly.  
  
"It's bound to be extremely dangerous," Yami Yugi said grimly, stepping into the room.  
  
"I don't care!" Bakura cried. "He's my Yami. I have to help in the rescue!"  
  
Yami Yugi sighed. "Well, I know it will be impossible to convince you otherwise. You may come, of course, but you must be very cautious and stay right with me."  
  
Bakura nodded shakily, tears in his eyes.  
  
((TADA! Copying over, sorry Daisy! It had to be done!))  
  
((I'll be referring to Bakura as Ryou and Yami Bakura as either Bakura or Yami Bakura))  
  
Ryou stood up, having just thought of something. "I'll be going out for a walk okay?"  
  
Yugi and Yami looked at each other and back at Ryou.  
  
"That's fine," Yami said, "as long as you get back soon allright?"  
  
"Allright I will, I just need to do something before I leave" Ryou walked up to the room he was staying in. He took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.  
  
*~* When this began I had nothing to say And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me I was confused *~*  
  
Dear Amane,  
  
I may not leave these notes for a bit. You know how I told you that my Yami was killed? Well I was wrong. He's alive but not well. He's in the shadow realm and I'm going to go save him tomorrow. Don't worry for me, I'll be okay.  
  
Love  
Your Big Brother Ryou  
  
*~* And I let it all out to find/that I'm Not the only person with these things in mind Inside of me But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel Nothing to lose Just stuck/hollow and alone And the fault is my own And the fault is my own *~*  
  
Ryou put down the pencil and folded up the note and put it into his pocket.  
  
*~*Later, still with Ryou*~*  
  
Ryou was walking along in the graveyard, walking towards Amane's grave.  
  
~This seems to be the only place that doesn't have and destruction in-~  
  
Ryou stopped mid thought. For when he got to his sisters grave, the headstone was turned completely into rubble, as was his mothers. Ryou dropped to his knees. Those Creeps! They went out of their way to torture the poor British boy even more. Ryou hugged himself as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. This was the final straw.  
  
*~* I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I've held so long [Erase all the pain 'till it's gone] I want to heal I want to feel Like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong *~*  
  
Ryou left the note on the destroyed headstone, in hopes that his sister's ghost would find it, stood, and walked off.  
  
Ryou walked for hours, circling Domino City. It was sever hours later that he came across his own house. The house that he'd abandoned two months ago to live with Yugi. Two months ago, when his Yami was sent to the shadow realm...when Ryou thought that Bakura had died.  
  
Ryou walked up to the house, and reluctantly entered. He looked around. It was all the same. Ryou went into the kitchen, a few stray cats, and the occasional rat. Somehow they opened his fridge and ate most of the food, spoiled or not. Ryou grimaced.  
  
Ryou looked around his room, looking for something. After a bit he found it. A CD, he put it into the stereo in his room and pressed play, switching to the third song.  
  
The CD was Meteora, one of Linkin Parks CD. The song? Somewhere I belong.  
  
Ryou collapsed onto his bed and listened to the song, thinking everything over.  
  
*~* And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face I was confused Looking everywhere/only to find that it's Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind *~*  
  
Yami Bakura barely managed to look up as someone walked up to him. Khu, again, for the millionth time this month.  
  
"Oh so you ARE awake, I'm glad. You see, I've been waiting to long today for you to wake up. Something went wrong and now I'm angry. So guess who gets to be my stress relief?" Khu smirked, picking up a dull dagger.  
  
Bakura wanted to curse at Khu, he wanted to kick him. Heck, he wanted to get out of those chains and torture Khu, but, sadly, he didn't have the strength to.  
  
Instead Khu only looked more smug and plunged the dagger into Bakura's stomach. Bakura gasped in pain. He was only strong enough to do so much, now he hardly has he strength to yelp in pain.  
  
Khu, however, was thoroughly enjoying himself. He was really having fun. Turning his enemy into a bleeding mess was fun, for him anyway.  
  
Khu channeled lightning into his very fine dagger and prepared to shove it into Bakura's side. ((If anyone gets the joke in that last sentence I'll think you're the coolest person who ever lived.  
  
Bakura screamed as he felt the electricity course through his body. So, maybe he DID have strength for that after all.  
  
*~* So what am I What do I have but negativity 'Cause I can't justify the Way everyone is looking at me Nothing to lose Nothing to gain/so hollow and alone And the fault is my own and the fault is my own *~*  
  
Ryou screamed and woke up, having witnessed that last scene in the form of a dream. Ryou pulled his knees up to his chest and cried, the tears falling down his cheeks and soaking the knees of his jeans.  
  
*~*Back at the game shop*~*  
  
Yami paced the floor of the living room.  
  
"Calm down Yami, I'm sure he's okay," Yugi said, trying to get his Yami to sit.  
  
"I don't know, I'm worried about him," Yami continued to pace. They were, of course, talking about Ryou. It was now midnight and Ryou still hadn't returned.  
  
Just then the door opened and Ryou staggered in, looking tired and utterly depressed as he sat on the couch next to Yugi.  
  
"Ryou where have you been," Yami asked, angry and relieved at the same time.  
  
"The graveyard, my house," Ryou said, emotionlessly.  
  
"Are you okay Ryou? I think you need some rest..." Yugi said, concerned for his friend.  
  
With that tears sprung into Ryou's eyes and flowed down his cheeks quickly. "Y-Yugi it's horrible . . . My sisters and mothers graves....the headstones...they've been destroyed.I- they- I.."  
  
With that Ryou broke down, sobbing, hiccupping, the whole deal, leaning on Yugi and just crying.  
  
Yami felt guilty for getting mad while watching Ryou cry on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
*~* I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I've held so long [Erase all the pain 'till it's gone] I want to heal I want to feel Like I'm close to something real i want to find something i've wanted all along somewhere i belong *~*  
  
Tears formed in Yugi's eyes as well. He hated to see his friend like this. He HATED it. Ryou had been through so much, first his sister died, than his mother, than his Father spent less time at home, than he thought Bakura had died, now the memorial to his mother and sister was destroyed.  
  
Yugi blinked the tears away. "C'mon Ryou, you need sleep"  
  
"That I *hic* do Yugi," Ryou said sadly and he stood up letting Yugi walk him to his room. That night Ryou slept a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
*~* i will never know myself until i do this on my own i will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed i will never be anything 'til i break away from me i will break away i'll find myself today i want to heal i want to feel what i thought was never real i want to let go of the pain i've held so long [erase all the pain 'till it's gone] i want to heal i want to feel like i'm close to something real i want to find something i've wanted all along somewhere i belong i want to heal i want to feel like i'm somewhere i belong i want to heal i want to feel like i'm somewhere i belong somewhere i belong *~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rikki: *handing out party hats and noisemakers*  
  
YB: *as Rikki puts a hat on his head* what're these for  
  
Rikki: I'm celebrating the fact that I SUCK at writing angst and song fics! .^_^.  
  
YB: wait, have you been, crying?  
  
Rikki: no, allergies, something around here makes my eyes water .^_^.\\// DUH!  
  
YB: ooooookay...  
  
Rikki: REVIEW! Did this suck? Should I get stuck in a burning barn so YB the wonder dog can save me?  
  
Akura: WHAT!?  
  
Rikki: *ignoring YB* or do you love it? ((FAT CHANCE))  
  
Ryou Rikki and Yami: REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
